The present invention relates generally to spoked wheel reflector devices, and more particularly, to an easily applied, highly visible reflective partial covering for a spoked wheel of a bicycle or the like. The preliminary form of my invention was disclosed in Disclosure Document No. 338,086, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 16, 1993 for "Bicycle Spoked Wheel Reflective Vest."